Pokemon: Destinies X
by BlazingVulpix
Summary: A young trainer and her Zorua start on their journey which is starting out in the oddest way. Rated T to be safe enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 new beginnings

NINTENDO AND GAMEFREAK OWN POKEMON I OWN ELTZ AND ARIA

As Eltz and her Zorua watched the storm outside, they could not help but think about the journey that they would embark on the following day. "I'm so exited we can finally go traveling" said Eltz with a shine in her purple eyes. "Eltz you may want to go to sleep or you'll just sleep though tomorrow at this point" said Aria from behind Eltz door. "Fine I'm about to go to bed but please don't put Lyzer in my room please" said Eltz hearing Lyzer, Aria's Liepard scratch at her door loudly. "Ok any other requests before you go to sleep Eltz" said Aria. "Yes I have other requests fist of all feed Del and Glam or they will just wake me up in the middle of the night and keep Lyzer and Lioness away from each other or they may just plot something bad" said Eltz. "Ok I'll make sure my pokemon leave you alone tonight so you can leave as early as possible" said Aria as she walked away with Lyzer following her.

Eltz had lived with Aria since she was seven because her parents were always busy and Aria a family friend offered to take care of Eltz because of this Eltz knows Aria's pokemon well. "So Zorua are you ready for tomorrow" said Eltz. "ya I'm ready it will be fun" said Zorua using a pokemon talker which allows him to talk human. "Ok for now it is bed time" said Eltz.

The next morning started off fast Eltz took a shower and then ate and then she was out the door with Zorua on her shoulder. Their first stop was to the pokemon center/ poke mart to get Zorua a check up and stock up on supplies after that they were off to route 20 near Floccesy town, were they live, to look for pokemon.

They came across a lot of pokemon until they found a pokemon that was not suppose to be in this area it was a Eevee, a pokemon that is usually in Castelia city. Eltz decided to try a pokeball on it and she caught it right away which she thought was weird. So she sent it back out and looked it over. "Odd nothing seems wrong with you" she said giving it a treat which it devoured and happily said it's name. Zorua jumped down to greet it and it greeted Zorua happily. "I guess it was a lucky catch well I caught my first pokemon" Eltz said. Eltz decided to ask Eevee if it wanted to go back inside of it's pokeball and it shook it's head no so she and her pokemon continued onward to Floccesy ranch to look for more pokemon. And this is how Eltz's journey though Unova began.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 spliced evolution

NINTENDO OWNS POKEMON I OWN ELTZ AND SPECTOR

After awhile of walking and battling Eltz and her pokemon made it to the ranch and saw a lot of Mareep and a couple of Growlithe sun bathing. As Eltz got father into the ranch she saw a Riolu eating a berry. "Yes a Riolu I got to catch it go Eevee" said Eltz telling Eevee to go after it. Suddenly Eevee turned into a Glaceon and froze Riolu in its tracks then turned back into a Eevee. "What in the world just happened Eevee can't just do that" said Eltz catching Riolu.

Just then a man dressed in gray clothes and wearing a hood with ears walked up. "This is were you went I was looking for you but it would seem that you chose a trainer so I can't just force you to come back with me" said the man to Eltz's Eevee. "Just who are you are you" said Eltz as her Eevee growled at the man. "My name is Spector and that Eevee you have there is one of the experiments I was working on but I guess you can have it for it is attached to you now" he said. As sudden as he appeared he disappeared which surprised Eltz.

Eltz eventually left after catching a Purloin and finding all kinds of items there. As Eltz made her way to the next city she kept looking for pokemon and items. After it got dark she finally set up camp and started cooking as all four of her pokemon watched her with drool coming out of their mouths. "Quit watching guys food will be done in a little bit go choose your spots and I will serve it to you" said Eltz as they nodded in agreement. After they were done eating they went to bed except for Purloin and Zorua who talked for a little while.

The next morning Eltz and her pokemon trained and kept on exploring. Eltz soon reached a good spot to set up camp as it was getting dark again when all of the sudden a strange pokemon appeared. The pokemon Eltz recognized as a Victini. The Victini circled around her a couple of times then disappeared before Eltz had time to react. All that night she could hear Victini in a tree nearby.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 sandstorm training

NINTENDO OWNS POKEMON I OWN THE CHARACTERS ELTZ, SPECTOR, RAVEN, AND SEVEN

After a long boat ride Eltz finally made it to Castelia city and decided to stay there for a week for a festival that was going to start the next day so she went out to the desert to train her team. As she walked out to a certain point she spotted Spector fighting against a boy with dark blue hair. As they ordered their pokemon to attack the boy's haxorus used duel chop on Spector's garchomp. After awhile of them fighting the boy defeated Spector's garchomp and Spector disappeared like he did before after saying some thing about it not being complete. The boy noticed that Eltz was watching him and walked over to say hello. The boy introduced himself as Raven and asked Eltz if she wanted to have a pokemon that he had gotten in a far off region so Eltz agreed and was given a ball with a fire symbol on it. She released the pokemon to find out it was a charmander.

After she left Raven she continued on and found a larvitar. "Awesome I have always wanted a larvitar" Eltz said Excited. "Go Riolu and use force palm" said Eltz. It only took that one hit and the larvitar was weakened greatly so Eltz used her x transceiver with a special tool built into it to see the larvitar's level and it was 5 so she caught it and went strait back to Castelia to see if someone had been talking about releasing a weak pokemon. After talking to many people she found no leads and decided to go get ice cream with her pokemon. "The Castelia cone is awesome" said Eltz with her pokemon in agreement. As they continued on they saw a lot of people setting up stands for tomorrow.

After a long day Eltz and her pokemon settled into their room and Eltz went to go take a shower that eevee for some reason wanted to join her in so after she was done in her shower she gave her pokemon bathes. Zorua being the only one used to bathes was first, Eevee seemed to like it's bath, Purrloin did not refuse to for it was covered in sand from training, Riolu splashed in it, and Larvitar and Charmander were the only ones who did not take a bath because of their types. After everyone was clean Eltz heard someone out in the hall way so she did some thing that she would regret for the rest of her journey she opened the door. What she saw was a guy hitting on two girls. "Hey there ladies would you like to go out on the town tonight with me it will be fun" he said to them with his krokorok flexing it's mussels towards their gothorita and munna. The girls and their pokemon looked disgusted with the way he was talking to them. They had their pokemon use their psychic abilities to hold him to the ceiling and walked away. That is when he saw Eltz standing at her door and he managed to get off the ceiling and started to hit on Eltz. "Hi the names Seven will you go out on a date with me" he said. "No and I think you are very ugly" said Eltz slamming the door in his face and locking it. So Eltz had a bad time sleeping that night until someone got feed up with him and sent their pokemon after him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new friends

The day got off to a great start after the previous day of being tortured by Seven and sending Purrloin to Aria for training Eltz and her team ate a large breakfast and went to the sewers to find some rare pokemon. As Eltz found a pokeball with a fire sticker on it and on the back had the trainer's id which said Light. "Well I wonder if the trainer is still around" she said to herself. So after a little searching and talking to other trainers she decided to go out of the sewer and to the pokemon center when she bumped into a girl with a luxray. "Oh sorry about that hey that's my pokeball" said the girl. After talking to her Eltz and Light went to the festival to have some fun. The pokemon in the pokeball was an arcanine and Light said she was from a different region.

Eltz and Light had lots of fun until Light saw someone watching them from a tall building. The man followed them to the other end of town before sending out an absol after them. "go Charmeleon" said Eltz sending out her newly evolved pokemon. "Luxray use thunder on it" said Light. "Charmeleon use flamethrower on it" said Eltz. As the battle raged on with the absol weakening Eltz and Light each used one more move to knock out the absol which the mystery man recalled and disappeared into the shadows.

Eventually Eltz and Light went there separate ways after they decided to team up at the festival's tag team battle to celebrate the battles against team plasma ten years ago. Little did they know what the battle had in store for them.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 dark one

As Eltz trained Zorua she knew he was bound to evolve soon so she decided to focus on him so he would evolve soon. The other pokemon watched as Zorua fought against a wild pansage and won but then started to glow a bright light and evolved into Zoroark. Everyone cheered and congratulated Zoroark for it's evolution. "Hey Eltz we should get ready the tournament is only two days away" said Zoroark. "yes I know at least Lucario is also evolved and with all the training we have been doing lately we should be ready so lets go enjoy the rest of the festival everyone how does that sound" said Eltz returning everyone except for Zoroark and Eevee.

After they had their fun Eltz went to her room to lie down until it was time to eat. As she laid there on the bed she felt a very dark presence outside so she looked and saw another one of the cloaked men from a few days ago staring at her window so she opened her door and ran out of her room leaving Zoroark to lock the door before he could follow her.

"Who are you and why have you and the others been stocking me" she asked the cloaked man. "I am not allowed to tell you why but we are known as the guardians of shadows" said the man as he disappeared. As he disappeared she felt the darkness lift off the area.

The next morning got off to a slow start with Eltz running into her worst nightmare Seven who was hitting on another girl. Eltz fled the scene before it could register into Seven's mind who just plowed into him. Zoroark also seemed off as they were playing at one of the booths he hit the guy in the head with one of the ping pong balls and missed every shot of the game before scaring the guy to give him a prize. As the day came to a close Eltz and her team all felt like they had the most unlucky day in their lives. Just then the Victini from before appeared and took Zoroark's prize and disappeared. "Hey come back here with that or else you will regret it" shouted Zoroark. "Tini victini tini" said Victini still invisible. "What was that suppose to mean you fur ball" said Zoroark angrily. "I don't even want to know what it said I am just going to go to bed have fun and you have the extra key anyways" said Eltz heading into her room. "What a rotten day this has been" said Eltz as she laid down and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 hidden objectives

The day of the tournament had arrived and Eltz and her team were so full of energy that they were making a commotion that got a lot of angry shouts from the trainers in the rooms surrounding theirs. "Sorry I am just so ready for this tournament" she said hyped up as she ran out of her room. After Eltz and Light made their way to the tournament site she could not help but noticed the lack of trainers and their pokemon around the place. "Hmm that is strange no one is around usually this place is full of trainers even when it rained" said Light as she looked around. The two could not shake the feeling that they were being watched like a rare pokemon out in the open.

As the two girls walked into the building they soon discovered why no one was in the building besides someone who Eltz was not expecting to run into. Spector was standing in the middle of the floor with a smirk on his face. "Why hello there Eltz, and I see you have a friend, I believe her name is Light from Sinnoh am I correct" he said chuckling at the site of them reaching for there pokemon. "How do you know who I am and were I am from" shouted Light freaked out. "Sorry but that is for me to know and you to continue to guess away" Spector chuckled in a very dark voice as some grass type pokemon appeared and used sleep powder on them. "You…will…not…..get…away….with…this" Eltz mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Hey kid wake up….Serperior use your vines to tickle her" said someone to her pokemon as the pokemon took out her vines and started tickling Eltz. As Eltz started to wake up she noticed that she was in a place she did not recognize. "Hey your up good I was starting to think you would not wake up" said a voice right next to her. As Eltz turned to look she could not help but realize who it was, it was one of the former champions Hilda. "It is really you I have not seen you in years Hilda" said Eltz in excitement.

To be continued…


End file.
